


Eight SOULS

by FieraTheProud



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieraTheProud/pseuds/FieraTheProud
Summary: There were eight humans in total who have climbed Mt. Ebott. There were eight humans in total to have fallen down to the Underground. There were eight SOULS in total to have entered the realm of monsters. (Pacifist Neutral/True Pacifist Spoilers!)





	

There were eight humans in total who have climbed Mt. Ebott. There were eight humans in total to have fallen down to the Underground. There were eight SOULS in total to have entered the realm of monsters.

  
  
  
  


The first SOUL belonged to a human filled with DETERMINATION. They were injured during their fall, and they called for help. Their pleas were heard by a young monster boy, the heir to the throne, Asriel Dreemurr. He brought them home, and his parents, the King and Queen, adopted the human child as their own. They lived happily, as a family.

 

However, one day, the human got sick. Their last wish was to see the flowers of their hometown once more. But the Barrier that prevented Monsterkind from leaving also prevented the child’s final wish from being fulfilled. Overcome with grief, the prince absorbed the human’s SOUL. Now with both a human and a monster SOUL, he was able to pass through the Barrier.

 

With the fallen child’s body in tow, he set out to the small town where they had once lived. He found a patch of golden flowers in the middle of the town, and kneeled to set the human’s body on it. However, when the townspeople spotted him, they attacked, thinking he had taken the child’s life. However, Asriel did not fight back. He simply smiled and left, taking the human’s body with him.

 

Wounded, he limped back to the Underground, and once he got back into the palace garden, he collapsed, turning to dust. Both his and the human’s souls disappeared. The King and the Queen had lost two children in one night.

 

Blinded by rage, the King declared war against humankind and vowed to kill every human who fell underground and use their souls to break the barrier. Angered by her husband’s declaration, the Queen left.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The second SOUL belonged to a PATIENT one. She had nowhere to go, no parents to care for her, and she was starving. Armed with nothing but a toy knife, she climbed the mountain, hoping to find food. After she fell, she tried to find something edible. However, she was weak. She was killed by the monsters of the ruins.

 

Her lifeless body was found by the caretaker of the Ruins, SOUL already taken to the King by one of the monsters living in the Ruins.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The third SOUL was one of BRAVERY. He was dared to climb the mountain. It was rumored that whoever climbs the mountain never returns, but he was certain he would be able to make it and return. He fell down to the Ruins, and was greeted by the caretaker. She patched him up and even made him food. She let him leave the ruins when he asked to, determined to go home once more.

 

He fell to the relentless cold of Snowdin Forest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The fourth and fifth SOULS were ones of INTEGRITY and PERSEVERANCE, respectively, belonging to a pair of twins who wanted to unlock the secrets of Mt. Ebott and either debunk or confirm the myth of monsters living underground. They were able to sneak around the Ruins and survived the cold of Snowdin together. they entered the Waterfall, a quiet and beautiful place.

 

They both died to the head of the Royal Guard.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sixth SOUL was a KIND one. He had been searching for his younger sibling. His sibling had found their parents, but he himself had been swallowed by the mountain.

 

The caretaker of the ruins had found him at a small bed of golden flowers. She had taken him to her home and nursed him back to health. However, he had had to leave, for he wanted to go back to his family. He had survived Snowdin’s cold and had managed to avoid the head of the Royal Guard.

 

In the end, the cause of his death was a monster residing in Hotland.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The seventh SOUL belonged to one who sought for JUSTICE. She had heard of all the people who had disappeared, and wished to find out what had happened to them, and, if needed, avenge them.

 

She had no trouble whatsoever exiting the ruins, and Snowdin was easy enough to get through. She had encountered problems at the Waterfall, as the Head of the Royal Guard had discovered her. She was forced to shoot the warrior, and had managed to wound them, serving as a distraction good enough for her to flee. She ran until she had entered an elevator, hitting a random floor, hoping that the fierce warrior of the Waterfall wouldn’t follow her.

 

The Royal Guards of Hotland did her in.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The eighth and final SOUL belonged to a DETERMINED one, much like the first fallen child. After they fell down, they were greeted by a smiling little flower. The flower had tried tricking the child, but they had not fallen for it. The flower had tried to kill them, but just in time the caretaker of the ruins had saved them.

 

When they explored the ruins, they befriended every monster that tried to fight them. Solving puzzle after puzzle, they walked forward, filled with DETERMINATION.

 

When they had tried to leave the ruins, the caretaker of the ruins wouldn’t let them leave, as she had seen it time and time again.

 

They come.

 

They leave.

 

They die.

 

All the humans before this one had shared the same fate. And she was sure they would, too.

 

They did not give up, however. They dodged attack after attack, refusing to fight. And eventually, she gave up. She let them leave, although she was sad about it. She made them promise to not come back again.

 

They were once again greeted by the smiling flower, though this time it hadn’t tried to kill them. But it had given them a warning;

 

_“It’s either kill or be killed.”_

 

And with that, the flower disappeared into the ground.

 

The human had ignored the warning, confident that they could get through with their pacifism.

 

After they had left the Ruins, they fought many foes and eventually befriended all of them. In Snowdin, the two main ones had been a pair of skeleton brothers, in Waterfall, the head of the Royal Guard. In Hotland, they had encountered the Royal Scientist and her Killer Robot, and finally, in New Home, the King of all monsters.

 

The King had tried to kill the child, but ultimately failed, but the child couldn’t stay a pacifist either. They had, however, refused to kill, and successfully spared the King.

 

He met his end by the little flower’s bullets.

 

The flower stole the six human SOULS that the King had kept over the years, and had transformed into a terrible beast. Only through sheer DETERMINATION was the child able to defeat it.

 

After the battle, the flower reversed time to a point before the King died and told the child that there was more to do.

 

And so, the child set off towards Snowdin after getting a phone call from the head of the Royal Guard. They had gotten a letter to be delivered to the Royal Scientist. She had mistaken the letter to be a love letter from the child, had the two went on a playdate, which ended up with the Royal Scientist finally confessing her feelings to the head of the Royal Guard. Afterwards, the child had headed towards the laboratory. There, they found a secret lab underneath the main one.

 

The True Laboratory was a scary place. The place had strange monsters, amalgamates. Going trough the True Lab, the child found out what had happened many years ago, when the very first Child fell, and more recently, how the amalgamates came to be.

 

They made it through the True Lab relatively unharmed. When they tried to leave the lab, however, the elevator seemed to malfunction. When it finally stopped, the child found themselves in New Home, unable to go back. They were forced to face the King once more.

 

The child was ready to face the king again, but this time there was a new interruption.

 

The Caretaker of the Ruins had come. And so had every other monster in the Underground, all because the child had befriended everyone.

 

But the flower showed up again. Once again, it absorbed the six human SOULS, but this time it also stole the SOULS of all the monsters in the Underground as well. The flower transformed, but this time not into the beast from before.

 

In front of the child stood Asriel Dreemurr, the deceased prince of all monsters.

 

The ensuing fight was truly epic. Asriel killed the child again and again but they refused. To. Die.

 

The child eventually won, all thanks to PATIENCE, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERANCE, KINDNESS, JUSTICE and most of all, DETERMINATION. Asriel released the SOULS he had stolen, but not before breaking the Barrier keeping monsters underground.

 

Monsterkind was now free, thanks to the eight human to fall down Mt. Ebott, Frisk.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually originally started this in December 2015 and finally got back to it (and finished it) in December 2016. I waited until now to upload it because my main story "The Phantom Mystery" isn't quite agreeing with me. I'm hopefully going to get the next chapter of it done before exams week starts... Which will be the next week (Thursday and Friday, and then the full following week, fairly short days with nothing but exams and it's torture).


End file.
